


A Doe-Girl's Hunter

by UniquaEclipsed13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, HumanForm!Bill, Stalker-ish!Bill, fem!Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquaEclipsed13/pseuds/UniquaEclipsed13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't think of which AU to use? Well why not use a few! This is Monster Falls, the kids are teens, to add a bit of spice throw in a Fem!Dipper and an "All-Seeing" Triangle who now looks human and what do you get? Well this story of course! Now because it's MF AU it won't follow the show completely (somethings will changed completely because Dipper is female in this universe) but I'll try to keep to the main plot up until Dreamscapers then it will change more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just another Boring Summer.....Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a list of what monsters the characters are:  
> Girls:  
> Dipper-Doe  
> Mabel-Mermaid  
> Wendy-Werewolf  
> Pacifica-Gorgon (half woman/half serpent)  
> Candy-Sea Nymph  
> Grenda -Mertopus (half human/ half octopus)  
> Guys:  
> Stanford-Sphinx  
> Stanley-Gargoyle  
> Soos-Goo Monster  
> Robbie-Zombie  
> Bill-(still a demon just can take human form) 
> 
> ((If you want more characters to show up please tell me which ones and what monster they would be!!))

_This was just going to be another boring summer.....or at least that's what seventeen year old Dipper-she refused to ever tell her real name so she went with the nickname she got for the birthmark on her forehead- had thought. That is until she learned she and her twin sister Mabel were going to be staying with their great uncle in Gravity Falls, Oregon in some tourist trap called The Mystery Shack. She had thought that would been the end of it....but that was just the beginning._

_Dipper had always had an interest in the supernatural, while other girls would hang out and gossip about the latest boy band or make up style she would be at the library looking through science fiction novels or browsing through the web for the latest UFO finding. Going to Gravity Falls was like unexpectedly having the Holy Grail fall into her lap. The small town and the forest around it was practically crawling with monsters and other supernatural beings! She almost fainted when she found a journal (on the front was a golden six fingered hand with a three painted on it) hidden away under a secret hatch in the woods, inside was log after log of different creatures that supposedly lived in the forest._

_She thought she had finally found the place that she had been looking for her whole life, she could finally prove she wasn't crazy and there was more to their world then everyone believed!_

_But then something happened._

_While taking one of her daily walks through the woods she came to a stream, she couldn't see where it started or where it ended. Curious she built a small dam to block the water to see which way it would flow but surprisingly the water just stopped, flowing right into the rocks but not passing them. She decided this needed to be investigated later and took note of where it was before leaving to get back to the Shack before it got too dark. That night a small storm hit the town, nothing too major except the rain began to overflow the lake and streams....including the now glowing stream Dipper had been at earlier. Now it did pass the rocks and soon mixed with the lake water (which was a big part of the town's water supply) making the lake glow a kaleidoscope of colors faintly before dulling as the sun rose over the mountains._

_No one could know that stream was magic, and ancient magic at that, but they would soon find out._

 

**Sneek peak to next chapter:**

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

 _"_ _Dipper what's wrong?!?!"_

 _"_ _I'm half deer!! A female deer!!"_

 _"_ _.......what?" "I have deer legs!!"_

_"...so you're a Deerteir?"_

_"_ _YOU'RE NOT HELPING MABEL!!!"_

 _"_ _Sorry!!"_


	2. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting and I'm so sorry this is taking so long to post. Please enjoy! ;A;

She wasn't sure where she was, everything was black and she couldn't move. Her arms were pinned to her sides, not like they were chained but more like she had no energy to raise them. Wondering if she should try to find out what is happening her thoughts were halted by a sudden tingling -almost itching- sensation just below her waist. She squirmed as the feeling spread downward past her hips and even to her toes. It then turned to this kind of painful mix of numb and needles running up and down them, makes her gasp sharply. Being held in place was almost torturous as she wanted desperately to move away from whatever was causing this.

Finally after what felt like hours of the feeling it began to leave, dulling down and fading away as a bright light slowly took over her vision.

Dipper groans as her eyes flutter open, only to close them against the sudden attack of the sun rays coming though the window right onto her face. From her position on her side she grunts and grounds her face into her pillow, trying to rub away the black spots and left over sand from her eyes. Opening them more slowly so they can adjust she looks around the room to see that Mabel was gone and the sun was almost halfway up the sky making it around nine or ten.

“Did I really sleep in this late?’ She asks her self in surprise. She hadn’t been that tired going to bed, in fact she had even went to bed a little early. ‘Why didn’t the others wake me, Mabel’s pretty good at getting me up.”

While she had been musing to her self she remembered the pain from her dream and subconsciously ran her had down to her thigh to rub it out… only to feel small, thick hairs brush against her palm. It reminded her of a carpet.

Knotting her eyebrows Dipper pulls off the covers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

There was feet falling against the stairs but Dipper barely heard them as she stared in complete shock at what had been hidden under her blanket.

Her twin burst into the room, panting as she held a golf club tightly in her hands and looked around wildly. “I heard screaming! What happened?! Was it the gnomes again?! Dipper you ok?! Dipper what’s wrong?!”

The younger twin slowly raised her head, mouth opening and closing a few times silently before a faint whisper came out. “I’mhalfdeer.”

Mabel raises an eyebrow, finally lowering the club to lean on it. “Huh? I didn’t catch that sis-sis.”

Dipper shakes her head and her hands, which were still holding the blanket, tremble. Flinging them away she gestures in a panic at here her human waist stopped and the lower body of a deer was. “I’m half deer!!’ She looks at the spots on the side and gives a sort of weak sigh of relief. ‘A female deer!”

The elder of the two is still staring at the three appendages (she noticed the fluffy looking tail twitching faintly) before she blinked. “………what?”

Groaning Dipper rubs her eyes and waves her hand at her lower body again. “I have deer legs!!”

Mabel sets the club down on the floor want moves closer, running her hands over the fur. “Wow it’s so soft! And look at the cute spots on your side they’re almost like freckles!”

“Mabel this isn’t the time for that.’ Her sister yelps, swatting her hands away and huffing. ‘Ok I can get over this, hopefully it’s temporary. Now it’s seems like only my lower half was effected so I’m kind of like the manotaurs. No they have more bull-like faces then human ones so I’m more like a satyr or centaur. But how did this happen?!”  

The other seemed to be musing her self, staring intently at her sister’s legs. “Hhmmm….so you’re a deerteir?”

Dipper sends her a confused look. “Huh?”

Her sister grins. “Well aren’t satyrs those half human half donkey things? And centaurs are those majestic half human half horse things? So since your half deer then you must be a deerteir!”

“First it’s half goat not donkey, and two no…just no.” The younger sighs as she awkwardly shuffles her self so her back legs (man that sounds weird) are on the ground. Taking a deep breath she lowers her front ones and after a moment adds more of her weight till she is able to stand upright.

“Ok ok now to take a step….” She shutters as she lifts one of the legs -it felt odd, like trying to move while it’s asleep but now there was four instead of just two- and tries to move forward but the hoof doesn’t have toes like normal feet do to balance. So with a yelp she topples to the floor, back legs and tail flying up behind her.

Mabel laughs, bending over to hold her stomach. “Oh my gosh! I’m sorry but that was…that was just too funny! It’s just like in those baby deer videos online!”

“You’re not helping Mabel!!” Dipper shouts, blowing her hair out of her face as she tries to push her self up on for her hoof to slide on the wood flooring and make her fall flat on her face again.

“Sorry!!” Mabel snorts before she falls into another fit of laughter.


End file.
